


Reasons Why

by ineedmysickfix



Series: Scottish Safehouse: Polychives Edition [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, S1 Polycule, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sasha James Lives, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), Tim Stoker Lives (The Magnus Archives), polychives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedmysickfix/pseuds/ineedmysickfix
Summary: Sasha loves her boyfriends and she takes the time to reflect on the different ways that she loves each of them.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Sasha James, Martin Blackwood/Sasha James/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker, Sasha James/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Series: Scottish Safehouse: Polychives Edition [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049723
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Reasons Why

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to delve into the different relationships that Sasha has with each of her boyfriends and it evolved into this. Enjoy!!

Jon, even while being mostly made of bones and sharp angles, is somehow the best cuddler out of all four of them. You’d think that it’d be Martin with his soft jumpers and warm hugs or Tim with his strong arms and love for physical affection, but no. Somehow Jonathan Sims, the lankiest person you’ll ever see in your whole life, has perfected the art of cuddling. Or at least in Sasha’s opinion.

He’s somehow able to get comfortable in any position anywhere whether it be on the couch, laying out in their front lawn, or on one odd occasion: on top of their small dining table. And despite Jon’s scrawny limbs and generally cold exterior, though he’s warmed up significantly in the last few months, he’s able to produce a surprising amount of body heat. It makes falling asleep much easier if he ever decides to go to bed with his partners at a decent time. But it’s nice. He’ll worm his way into bed, slotting himself in between his partners and wrap his arms around the person closest to him, engulfing them in a love-filled embrace that helps them drift off into a nightmare-free slumber.

Sasha loves cuddling with Jon whether he admits to liking it himself or not. Even though she’s reassured him countless times that they’re all okay with physical touch, Jon can still be timid. _Like a cat._ Sasha thinks, her arms currently full of a comfortable former Head Archivist. _Just gotta let him warm up to you, then he’ll want all the affection he can get._ The two of them are laid out on the couch, Sasha underneath lazily running a hand through Jon’s adorably unkempt hair as he presses an ear against her chest, listening to the steady rhythm of her heart. 

She remembers how much he’d shy away from any kind of physical affection. From handshakes to friendly pats on the back, he’d go stock still and slowly back away from the situation. Tim hadn’t cared back then and would always try to hug Jon or ruffle his hair which always resulted in a scolding. It seemed to get worse when he got promoted to Head Archivist, always holed away in his office, never one to go out of his way to check in on his employees. Sasha’s glad that despite all the horrors they’ve had to face, Jon has gotten so much better overall.

“Jonathan Sims.” Jon picks his head up to look at Sasha as she speaks, “How on Earth did you become such a good cuddler? Like seriously, you could be a professional.” 

Jon blushes and places his head back on Sasha’s chest, shrugging at the question, “I thought I was ‘literally made of elbows’ as Tim so eloquently put it.”

He feels more than hears Sasha huff out a laugh. “Don’t listen to him. He’s just jealous that I love cuddling with you more than him.” The compliment just makes Jon blush harder. “I’m serious though, Jon! I can’t explain why but you’re just the best person to snuggle up with. It’s like you’re all nice and warm and the perfect size for it.”

Jon takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He’s quiet and Sasha thinks that he might’ve just fallen asleep but after a minute he finally speaks, “Thank you, Sasha.” He brings a hand up to caress her face while the other clutches tight onto her shirt. “I never really was one for open affection like this if you can believe,” that elicits a bark of laughter out of Sasha, “But, I think it’s because I feel so...safe now. Around you and Tim and Martin, I feel like I can finally let go of some of the tension I’ve been holding, bring some of my walls down while I’m around you three. It’s nice.”

Sasha tries her hardest not to cry. But a stray tear finds its way down her cheek and she leans down to press a kiss into Jon’s hair. She loves how soft and timid and heartfelt his touch is and she really loves cuddling with him.

* * *

Sasha has always loved Tim. She and him have had a bit of an on again off again relationship ever since they first met in Research. Back then Tim seemed to flirt with anyone and everyone he met but somehow it was different with her. His bold facade eventually gave way to more casual and genuine conversations and over time. There were make out sessions and _more_ on occasion but they never really did anything to make them official. Sasha loved him, she really did, but he was never ready to take the next step and actually commit.

Those office flirtations seem like ages ago compared to their relationship now. For one, they were not only dating each other but Jon and Martin as well. The four of them already clicked well enough and after many conversations they decided that this was the next best step for all of them. Tim in particular was the happiest out of all of them to have not one but three partners in his life. He was giddy and excited about it all but it was so much more different than the Tim Stoker that Sasha had first met all those years ago. 

Trauma can really change a person and it’s obvious now. The always happy go lucky front he had constantly put on in the office has faded into a calmer, more grounded person. There’s so many words she could use to describe Tim now but the one that sticks out the most is domestic. 

Chaste make outs in the break room have become slow heartfelt kisses before breakfast. Small chats during work about the newest research assignment are now late night conversations delving into the traumatizing experiences they’ve all been through, hoping to finally put it behind them and heal. Casual I love you’s peppered throughout the day have fully replaced the unsaid feelings kept behind sealed lips.

“Hey, can you pass me the salt please? Thank you, love.” Tim places a quick kiss on Sasha’s forehead when she presents him with the needed ingredient. She’s teaching him a simple stew recipe that even he couldn’t mess up. She smiles as she leans back against the counter, watching as Tim adds a few dashes of salt into the simmering pot. She was never able to see herself in this situation with Tim back then. It was always either bar hopping or having a wild night at one of their flats. He was way too skittish to actually settle down. But now, in the small cabin in their even smaller kitchen, Tim is much less tense and energetic.

Sasha pushes herself from the counter and strides over to Tim, wrapping her arms around his waist as she watches him cook. She thinks about how he’d react to her doing this back at the institute. He’d probably whip around overdramatically and want to make out there and then. But now he just continues stirring the ingredients in the pot, furrowing his brow when he feels Sasha sigh, “Am I doing this right, Sash?”

“Yes,” she presses a kiss against his shoulder, “It looks lovely.”

* * *

It’s odd, Sasha never saw herself getting with someone like Martin. It’s not like she didn’t like him when they first met, quite the opposite. Seeing him on the first day in the archives after the whole “dog fiasco” as Tim and Jon put it was a surprise. He was flustered and full of nervous energy but his kind nature and subtle wit shone through and Sasha instantly took a shine to him. Thinking back, she supposes the feelings were there but never really made themselves too apparent. 

Those feelings were most likely buried under the very apparent crush Martin developed on Jon the second they met. Tim would endlessly tease him for pining over their friend and even Sasha would join in on occasion. Having four of them in the archives, it seemed obvious that they’d pair off; Martin somehow being able to win over Jon while Tim and Sasha finally officially got together at some point. But there was always something else there.

She remembers the endless cups of tea made not only for Jon but for her and Tim, too. The way he’d ask how they liked their tea and experimented with their blends, stating that he thought they’d enjoy it and how they always did. The constant check ins, offers to get snacks and tea refills, and reminders to take breaks during long work days. There was even a time when Sasha came into work with horrible cramps and Martin got her pain killers and a heating pad without her asking. He let her lay on the couch while he took some work off of her desk, opting to do it for her despite her protests. Looking back it’s obvious that was how Martin showed he cared, small gestures and presents for those he loved, and it’s more than apparent now that they’re all together.

“Did we run out of cheese the other day or am I just remembering things incorrectly?” Martin holds a block of cheddar in one hand and a block of parmesan in the other. “And what kind of cheese do you normally like? I know you’re lactose intolerant but I also know that that won’t stop you.”

“I prefer cheddar,” Sasha says bringing over the trolley full of food over to Martin, “And one can never have too much cheese, Martin. Even if one's stomach disagrees with them.”

Martin laughs and places the block of cheddar into the trolley, “Fair enough. Just remember to pick up some lactase enzyme medicine so you won’t regret your decision later. Now what’s next on the list?”

Sasha smiles as she watches Martin pull out their shopping list from his pocket, scanning the paper full of Jon’s messy handwriting. Her eyes linger on his adorable concentrated expression before moving to the shelves of snacks and teas, “Ooh! Martin, look! ” Sasha says as she grabs a metal tin with a floral design printed all around it, holding it up for Martin to see, “I haven’t seen this tea blend before, you want to try it? I feel like you'll love it.”

Martin smiles as he takes the tea tin and looks it over, “Oh yeah, this looks good. I’m sure it’ll taste great with the milk I got from that local farmer with her good cows. It’d also probably be really good to pair it up with some biscuits...should we buy some biscuits here or make some at home?”

Leave it to Martin to go the extra mile to do something for his loved ones. “Baking biscuits at home sounds lovely,” Sasha lets go of the trolley with one hand and brings it to intertwine with Martin’s, “I honestly don’t trust Jon or Tim to not burn the house down so maybe it could be something for you and me to try?”

She doesn’t miss the blush creeping up on Martin’s face at the suggestion, “Heh, I mean they’re not the _worst_ in the kitchen, but yeah, it’d be fun for just the two of us.” He leans down and places a gentle kiss on Sasha’s forehead, “Now, come on, the sooner we get the shopping done, the sooner we can bake.”

Sasha leans against Martin and together they walk to pay for their items, then to their car, and then to the small cabin that Sasha and the men she loves call home.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this au so much ToT If you have any suggestions for future Polychives Cabin AU fics, let me know! <3


End file.
